Dendy: Un gesto inesperado
by VicPin
Summary: :Dendy:DamienxWendy: Wendy buscaba un escape, y justamente cuando logró encontrarla, pierde la vida. No obstante, cierto hijo del infierno le echará una mano... Para salvarle la vida. "¿P-por qué me has salvado la vida, Damien?". Ojo: Este fic fue escrito por Dark-Karumi-Mashiro y publicado por mí.


**_Buen fin de semana, señores!_  
**

**_Ok, aquí les caigo con un fic escrito por Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, quien me había pedido el favor de publicarlo en mi cuenta debido a la falta de tiempo en poder publicar y actualizar sus fics. _**

**_Por mi parte, he de comentar que este fic es muy interesante, ya que sus protagonistas son una pareja muy crack: Wendy x Damien, ó Dendy. :-)._**

**_Ojalá les guste este fic._**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Dendy: Un gesto inesperado.**

El infierno es un lugar realmente interesante, pero... ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por romperle el corazón a un chico? ¿Por salir con Eric Cartman y jugar al policía con Kenny McCormick?

No. Ella, Wendy Testaburger, era una jovencita bastante sana con demasiado estrés y responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Necesitaba desahogarse de vez en cuando como todo individuo normal.

Entonces… ¿Cómo había muerto?

Ah, sí. Esa jodida idea que debido a la pasada de copas aceptó intentar. Y no fue un intento ya que funcionó, y de manera placentera, según Kenny le había confirmado antes de desaparecer para revivir nuevamente y seguir el ciclo enfermo que Dios le había encomendado.

Asfixia auto-erótica.

Sola y rodeada de los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, sus botas de cuero café dieron inicio a pasos sobre la grava de color rojiza debido a las fogatas altas que creaban la terrorífica escena que representaba al infierno de Satán. Su vestimenta atrevida que realzaba sus atributos normales para alguien de su edad, la hacían pasar desapercibida y la soga colgante de su cuello, a los ojos de los demonios trabajadores que desviaban la vista del deber para disfrutar la vista, regalaban una imagen arrebatadora y seductora en la joven pecadora de diecisiete años.

Wendy, en tanto cruzaba los brazos para darse algo de resguardo, pensó con cierto aire sarcástico cómo sería la reacción de tanto sus padres, como la de cualquiera que la conociera al encontrarla en tal estado. Vestida sugerentemente, como cualquier otra puta del pueblo o Kenny, ahorcada por la soga de salvamento que guardaba dentro su armario y con la mano metida en sus bragas de cuero negro.

Nada agradable para los respetables señores Testaburger.

Alzó su mano hasta su cabeza y quienes alcanzaban a mirarla sumando a transeúntes que habían empezado a aparecer, esperaron alguna especie de baile erótico. Incluso algunos tenían la mano cerca la bragueta listos para entrar en calentura invadidos por la lujuria del lugar dónde habitaban.

Pero nada llegó a suceder. La morena simplemente recargó aliviada su mano sobre la boina rosa, que destellaba alegría e inocencia y desentonaba tanto en ella como el resto que la rodeaba.  
Era algo preciado para ella. Pues le hacía recordar que realmente no era una zorra narcisista que se creía superior sobre las demás putas de su pueblo, y que solamente era una chica de pueblo cuya única preocupación del día era mantener sus estudios estables, y satisfacer expectativas.

Solo eso... No.

Wendy no sabía quién era. Sus acciones dictaban una y sus pensamientos otra cosa totalmente distinta. Solo quería poder pasar un día con errores. Con manías extrañas como la de Eric de conservar los restos de sus muñecos de felpa o la de Bebe de repetirse ser hermosa quinientas veces por día frente al espejo.

Sonrió ante lo ridículo de su pensamiento. Estaba muerta. Y de la manera más patética que pudiera habérsele ocurrido. Ahora la corriente de vergüenza comenzaba a expandirse por su demás expuesta piel y la realidad empezaba a hacerse presente en el estado ausente de su cerebro.

Las lágrimas fluyeron y se dejó caer en el suelo de grava, dañando sus tersas piernas y rodillas pero no sintió dolor. Sintió pesar.

Se desvaneció finalmente y sus ojos pesaron demasiado.

Sintió algo adentrándose en su pecho y el susto de este al ser jalado. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y la humedad de estos le impidió visualizar mejor la sombre frente a ella. Parpadeó varias veces y entonces, un par de irises rojas le hicieron perderse en ellas de tal manera, que el calor del infierno volvió a rodearla de manera impactante.

- ¿Pero qué carajos te pasa, Damien?

La melena rubia de su amante tomó del cuello de la camisa de cuello de tortuga al moreno que se mantenía muy cerca del rostro de la estupefacta joven, que solo alcanzó a parpadear de nuevo.

- Le salvo la vida, idiota. Deberían agradecérmelo.

- Tú sabes que yo no lo necesito – protestó Kenny-. Si serás cabrón, ¡ya lo estaba disfrutando!

Wendy acercó su mano hacia su cuello y con horror contempló el destino al que había estado a punto de entregarse al sentir la textura rasposa de la soga firmemente sujeta a su delicada piel.

- Tú no. Pero qué dirá tu consciencia al arrastrar a tu mierda la vida de , señalando la figura encogida de Wendy, que se sobresaltó al sentir ambas miradas sobre su expuesta persona.

- Hmp... Ella quería un escape y yo le ofrecí uno, ¿que querías que hiciera? encogió de hombros, restando importancia a la expresión desconcertada de Testaburger-. Además, ¿de cuándo acá te importa la vida de las personas, eh, Thorn?

- Desde que tengo que hacer un estúpido trabajo conjunto con esta idiota, y del cual depende mi estancia en este sitio, McCormick. No tengo tiempo para tragedias en la escuela, y menos cuando se trata de mi compañera de trabajo.

Demasiadas palabras para encontrarles sentido, pues la conmocionada morena sentía un terrible temblor en todo su cuerpo que superaba por mucho a los ahora controlado de Tweek Tweak.

- Haz lo que quieras. Igual, es una diversión retrasada – concluyó Damien.

- Como quieras, imbécil.

Kenny dirigió el dedo medio hacia Damien y el moreno le imitó, solo que el suyo, mucho más pálido, fue adornado con una pequeña llama en la parte superior de este, y el rubio solo atinó a chasquear la lengua mascullando un "presumido" para después abandonar la habitación de hotel, tomando su chaqueta roja tendida en el suelo, y cruzar el umbral abierto de la puerta que daba al pasillo.

- ¿P-por qué...?- Trató de empezar la morena, fallando en completar la pregunta debido a su estado.

- El idiota te drogó. No sé con qué, pero...-Bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con el vestuario de Wendy, frunciendo el seño al resubirla y ver la soga en su alguna manera supe que tenía que hacerlo. No te sientas agradecida, solo cámbiate y vete a tu casa.

Wendy continúo temblando. Sería una maldita, pero no encontraba razón por la cual sentirse agradecida. Era un idiota que la necesitaba para terminar su trabajo. Al menos es lo que pensó una vez que comenzaba a recuperar la lucidez, y tomaba prenda por prenda para colocársela y cubrir el traje tan vergonzoso que traía puesto en ese momento.

De todas maneras... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente Damien quien la salvara?

En su egoísta pensamiento, la imagen de Stan se hizo presente, trayendo consigo una punzada de dolor. Pues a pesar de no amarlo, era el único a quién le había depositado la confianza suficiente para confesarle su confusión respecto a sí misma de manera que lo extrañaba.

Siendo que éste se hallaba fuera del pueblo y fue la causa principal de que la vida de Wendy se convirtiera en lo que era ahora. Una enferma existencia dependiente de su imagen exterior, una chica temerosa de verse mal ante los ojos de los demás… Un asco de persona.

Vaya… Cómo se odiaba a sí misma.

Un raro calor en su pecho creció al ver la figura oscura de Damien recargada a un lado de la puerta de la habitación. Wendy no dijo nada, pero no le molestó el hecho de que al continuar su camino, Damien siguiera sus pasos a manera de compañía… Aunque sin serla.

Entonces la chica se preguntó dónde quedaba la caballerosidad del hombre hoy en día al ser permitido su paso primero al ascensor, a mano del bien conocido hijo del Anticristo.


End file.
